Lost at the Amusement Park
by TheDoctorIsInHogwarts
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are at an amusement park, but the Doctor wanders off and ends up being put in the park's kiddie "jail" (holding center for lost children). Short drabble.


(A/N: I am finally going through and writing drabbles for some of my AU prompts that I saved off. This one isn't AU really, just a side trip with the Rose and the Doctor. Feedback would be nice :D )

It was supposed to be a normal break from their usual saving the earth gig. A nice, simple trip to an amusement park. Go on a few rides, eat some junk food, not have to stop the world from exploding, fun stuff like that. But no, of course the Doctor wandered off after some interesting thing while she was getting snacks. She sighed and wandering towards the next ride, thinking that maybe he had run off ahead without her. It was a nice sunny day outside, a nice change from their last location, it had been a tad wet there. Rose looked around the crowds looking for her tall alien in a trench coat, she couldn't see him anywhere. She turned around in a small circle and she could hear a loudspeaker in the background, "Attention a lost child has been found…" 'Poor thing,' Rose thought and started to tune it out, "Paging Rose Tyler to pick up the Doctor." Rose closed her eyes and made a sound of annoyance, 'Really Doctor? Really?' she thought. She asked a nearby park employee where the lost child center was and got pulled into a involved conversation (well conversation implies talking on both sides) about how the park made the center into a "jail" of sorts to make

The Doctor was sitting on the floor of his "cell" leaning back up against the wall. He kept pulling rubber bands out of his pockets and adding them to a slowly growing rubber band ball. He was having a blast. Every so often he would turn to the small red head next him and start to babble about some random topic. "Did you know bananas are awesome? Love bananas, absolutely love them! They are just so yellow! I like yellow. My friend Rose has yellow hair, not entirely sure if it's real though. But it's really a splendid color. Do you like yellow?" The red head nodded solemnly.

Rose walked into the "Fun time County Jail: you lose your kids? Come and bail them out!" and looked around. When the park designed the "jail" they seemed to be going for an old west feel. It was… rustic. The desk clerk had his feet up on the counter with a hat over his eyes. He was snoring. "Excuse me..." Rose asked softly. "Huh," the clerk sat up immediately. "What can I do for you?" He inquired. Rose started to talk, but closed her mouth in confusion as the snores continued. Seeing her tilt her head in confusion the clerk looked around and then realized, "Oh! The snores! They wanted a better _atmosphere _so they have me play this loop." He reached underneath the counter and hit a button, the snores stopped immediately. "So what can I do for you? Oh silly me," he shook his head, "Lost kid right?" "Yes," Rose said with a sigh of exasperation. "The Doctor?" The clerk smiled, "Yeah, he is in back. Let me bring him around." "Actually can I get him? I want a picture of this." Rose said with a smirk. The clerk nodded.

The Doctor looked up as Rose came back. "Rose! There you are! What have I told you about wandering off?" He said as he was behind fake bars and sprawled across the ground. Rose just took out her phone and snapped a picture with a smile. "What was that for?" The Doctor asked. "Well the next time you start mocking humans I am going to show you this picture and remind you that you got lost in an amusement park and that I had to bail you out of kiddie jail." Rose said with a smirk. "Oh." Rose could tell that he was starting to sulk. "Well come on then! You owe me some chips!" The Doctor immediately rolled over and stood up, perking up quickly. "Well I suppose I might have a small amount of cash on me. But you have to get me out of this cell first." He grinned at her. Rose gave the door a nudge and in swung inwards. "Oh." The Doctor repeated. "You didn't think to try the door?" The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders and walked out sheepishly. "Well come on then Rose! We don't just want to hang out here all day." Rose raised her eyebrow. The Doctor held out his hand and wiggled his fingers at her with a smile. Rose placed her hand in his and gave him a big grin. "Allons-y?" She asked quietly. "Allons-y!" He agreed with a smile. And so their amusement park adventure ended without an explosion, weelll except for the fireworks.


End file.
